


Who Are You?

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur is back, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation fic, Self Induced Amnesia, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Arthur finally comes back and finds Merlin, but Merlin's changed.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Who Are You?

Arthur pulled himself onto the lake bed, coughing up water. 

He didn’t remember much about the past couple of days. 

Flashes hit him every so often, of Merlin helping him off his horse, feeding him, starting a fire each night. 

Merlin’s magic. 

Arthur stumbles along the path, hoping to find someone who can help him figure out what’s going on. 

A tugging sensation in his gut led him to a worn down house that looked out of place.

It looked  _ centuries  _ out of place. 

Arthur walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

“Hello?” Arthur calls. He waited a few moments before knocking again. 

Finally the door opens and a raven haired man opens the door. 

“Yes?” 

A grin splits across Arthur’s face. “Merlin!” 

Merlin frowns. “I think you have the wrong house.” 

“This isn’t funny,  _ Mer _ lin.” 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Merlin asks. 

Arthur flinched backwards. 

“This isn’t funny, Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur demands. 

“I don’t know who you are! I’m not Merlin.”

“Fine. I’ll play along. Who are  _ you _ .” Arthur responds, crossing his arms, rattling the chainmail. 

“I…” Merlin trails off and looks down at his feet. “I don’t know. I don’t need to know.”

“This is insane, Merlin, you’re my servant, you’re my friend! You’re currently a clotpole! Snap out of this!” Arthur shouts, trying to mask the pain that's welling up inside of him. 

“I’m not your friend!” Merlin shouts, and Arthur steps back, all of his worst fears building up and spilling out.

“Merlin, we’ve known each other for 12 years! You’ve been my most loyal advisor and the best friend I’ve had! You’ve saved my life more times than I can count, and you have magic and Merlin I swear to the Triple Goddess, snap out of this!” Arthur shouts, tears falling down his face. “Merlin, please.” 

For a bit, there’s only silence as Arthur looks down at his boots, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. 

“Ar-Arthur?” Merlin finally asks. Arthur’s head snaps up. 

Tears are streaming down Merlin’s face as he tackles Arthur in a hug. 

“You’re back, you’re back, and it’s been so long!” Merlin sobs into Arthur’s shoulder. 

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asks. 

Merlin backs off and frowns. “I don’t… I don’t quite remember. A long time. Too long.”

“What is going on with you, Merlin?” 

“I’m immortal, Arthur! I haven’t aged since you were… you were stabbed! I’m not going to have a perfect memory!” Merlin snaps back. 

“So, you’ve forgotten everything?” 

Merlin flinches and clasps his hands behind his back. “You have to understand that I watched  _ everyone  _ I love die. Lancelot. Gwaine. Percival. Leon. Gwen.  _ You _ . After a while, I just started pushing the memories away. I didn’t want them. They hurt too much, and I couldn’t deal with it. You were supposed to come back, but it took so long, and I… I lost hope that I would ever see you again.” 

“I’m here now.” Arthur reaches out and places a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin brushes past the shoulder touch and hugs Arthur again. 

“You aren’t allowed to leave again.” Merlin mumbles. 

“I’m fine with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it was kinda rushed, but i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


End file.
